As to performances of cosmetic products, an importance as to not only makeup effect, but also usability is increasing, whereas such usability is influenced by the kind of a cosmetic used. For example, in order to improve usability of the cosmetic product, it has been reported that natural polysaccharides or cationized natural polysaccharides are used (Patent Document 1).
Further, it has also been reported that dibutyl ethylhexanoyl glutamide and dibutyl lauroyl glutamide that are oil gelling agents are used in cosmetics for the purpose of a stable foam, etc. (Patent Documents 2 to 5).
Moreover, Patent Document 6 discloses a gel-like composition, wherein a specified amino acid derivative oil gelling agent is blended in order to uniformly mix the oil gelling agent into an oily base under the condition of a relatively low temperature.
Further, as to an oil gelling agent used for a cosmetic for the purpose of moisturizing effect, dextrin fatty acid esters, polysaccharide fatty acid esters, clay minerals modified with organic compounds, and 12-hydroxystearic acid, etc., are known (Patent Document 7).
Moreover, Patent Documents 8 and 9 disclose a cosmetic blended with a polyamide resin for the purpose of improving gel strength and usability, etc.
Also, Patent Document 10 discloses a cosmetic product composition to which dibutyl lauroyl glutamide, an amide-terminated polyamide resin and an ester-terminated polyamide resin is blended for the purpose of improving shape storage stability and mechanical strength.
However, no above-described literature discloses a cosmetic product comprising three ingredients of an amino acid oil gelling agent, a polyamide resin and a specific monoester according to the present invention at the same time, and the oil gelling agent, the polyamide resin and the monoester alone do not improve usability and storage stability of a cosmetic in combination.
As above, at present, there is no cosmetic product comprising three ingredients of an amino acid oil gelling agent, a polyamide resin and a specific monoester at the same time, and provided with sufficient storage stability together with excellent usability, and no cosmetic capable of manufacturing such a cosmetic product. That is, it is an actual state that a cosmetic product having sense of non-tackiness etc. and excellent usability has poor storage stability.
Therefore, developments of a technology and a product for realizing a cosmetic having more excellent usability and storage stability in combination are required strongly.    [Patent document 1] JP, A, 2008-50305    [Patent document 2] JP, A, 2008-31170    [Patent document 3] JP, A, 2005-533105    [Patent document 4] JP, A, 2004-536083    [Patent document 5] JP, A, 2008-19200    [Patent document 6] JP, A, 2005-298635    [Patent document 7] JP, A, 2007-246453    [Patent document 8] U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0280763    [Patent document 9] JP, B, 7-98731    [Patent Document 10] U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0191327